When The World Ends
by Spoot Poot
Summary: One of the first fics I ever did, now Re-done! The World will end one day. But How? Just Ask The G-Boys, they may have your answers! XD


Spoot: I'm Revamping this one. I hope it's better now!

Duo: Don't really matter! it was always good!

When The World Ends

" What the 'funk'! This is soooooo boring!" Duo groaned, "The History Of Wrinches...puuuuuuuuuuuuulease change the damn channel for 'FUNK' sake."  
Duo was standing in front of the TV looking Manic as ever. He had one hand in the air, the other waving around in front of the other boys who sat on the sofa.

"...this isn't to bad, is it Duo?" Asked Quatre. Duo looked over at him, then made a silly face. Quatre rolled his eyes and switched to the next channel. that one wasn't much better, It was all about how the world was going to end. however the boys found it somehow enjoyable. but before it got to the good part(explosion)the power went out due to the storm. The five boys sat in quiet agony, until Duo spoke up, "I wonder what would happen if the world did end?" Trowa stood up and stretched, part of his shirt came undone and reveled his bellybutton. Duo saw this and went in for the kill. Trowa pushed him back. "No...down boy." Duo sat back with a hurt look on his face.

Trowa sighed. "Ok, Fine, you big baby..." He lifted his shirt again, to show his belly. Duo jumped up, and latched on with his mouth, like a leech, Sucking at the skin he found there. Trowa rolled his eyes, and groaned. "Why does he do that?" Asked Wufei. "Ferther more, why do you let him!" Snapped Heero. "I don't know..." Trowa Replied with a sigh. Quatre sat up. "Duo, Duo...look here, look at me!" He pulled his keys from his pocket and jingled them. Duo stopped what he was doing and went for the keys. He sat down, and Quatre handed them over for Duo to play with.

He looked up at the rest of the boys in the house, Then placed a hand on his chin. "Hmmmm...If The world did end...I think there would just be two people left in the world..." Quatre started. Duo looked up from playing with keys. "Oh, we're doing this now?" He asked. Quatre nodded in the other boys direction, then began his interpretation:

* * *

/ a man sat don next to another man, "Hay bob."

"Hay Bill, I just played Tic Tac Toe by my self."

"Oh and who won?"

"the other guy."/

* * *

Everyone looked over at Quatre. "What?" He snapped. glaring at all of them. He crossed his arms over his chest and let out a little poute. "I liked it! I like my story, it was cute!" He said, looking over at Heero, who shook his head. "You're weird." said Heero, "No, this is honestly how it would go, Kenny Rodgers...Cher, some roaches-" Duo jumped from his seat. "GET TO THE POINT!" Heero's eyes narrowed at the other boy, but he cleared his throat and began:

* * *

/Three roaches sat in a hole plotting the destruction of OZ. Cher walked over and sat down with them. "You getting it?" Kenny walked over as well. "hayyouguysIwhatjkhjkdjsiaurn nckios" the others looked over at him. "whut?"

"How did He know?" asked Cher. The roaches looked up, and all spoke in time with one another. "Mango Lango..."/

* * *

"Heero whats a Mango Lango!?" Duo laughed out, he was rolling on the floor. "This made no sense at all! Where was that even going!" Snapped Trowa. "Not like you at all Yuy!" Wufei scoffed. Quatre looked up at the boy with sad eyes. "Are you alright Heero, would you like me to make you some tea?" Heero was in serous mode, he meant what he said. Duo jumped up to a sitting position and clapped his hands together. "No no no no no no...I know what should happen..." Duo started:

* * *

/ A boy stood up among a pile of pies. "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA"/

* * *

"Stop that, you sound like a drowning fish!" Wufei snapped. Everyone looked over at him, but he remained impassive, he meant it...oh he meant it...it just...came out wrong...but, never let 'em see you sweat. "Ok smart guy, what do you think will happen?" asked Duo, going back to playing with Quatre's keys "Well..." Wufei began his thoughts on the matter:

/ a boy stood up on a hill, the wind blew through his hair, a girl then joined his side. she touched his hand. "It's so beautiful, and all ours." she said. "Are we dumb?" the boy asked. and the girl began to drool./

Wufei kicked Duo to the floor. "BAKA!" Duo hit the floor with a thud. He rubbed at his backside as he spoke. "Ok..I'm sorry...damn.." Wufei nodded his head in victory. That braided baka better know his place around here! Wufei had a good scenario, Duo has to ruin it! Just who did he think he was anyway! How dare he! Wufei looked down at Duo, who was now rocking back and forth on his bottom, like a rocking chair. He was looking up at Trowa. Wufei had to admit, the two of them had a strange relationship.

"I know one.." said Trowa spoke suddenly. Duo sat up some, looking on at the stoic pilot with wander in his eyes. Everyone else looked his way as well. He sat quietly, eyes closed in deep thought. He took a deep breath, and began his scenario:

* * *

/ two rabbits sat in their living room, eating carrots. the first rabbit said, "hay, do we really need to eat Carrots all the time...how I long for a grapefruit, why don't we throw caution to the wind and eat something else." the other bunny nodded and threw his carrot aside...and grabbed a slab of meat. just then a big bear showed up...some how and sat down. "How goes it bub?"

"how goes what?" asked the non-conformist first rabbit. "Crud of pickles?"

"oh well then yes..."/

* * *

"Hold on..what the hell's going on!" Heero asked. Trowa stopped his story and went quiet. "Hello!" Heero Shouted, Trowa frustrated him to no end. "I heard you, I have ears you know!" Trowa snapped, glaring at Heero, who looked ready to pop him one. "No you don't! Oh..wait.." Wufei started. Everyone got quiet, well everyone but Mr. Manic "Hah! all because you just wanna argue!" Duo said, pointing a finger. "No I don't..." Wufei snapped, Duo let out a sharp laugh. "Oh no?" Wufei shook his head, readying himself to kick Duo again.

"Anyway...on with my story.." Trowa suddenly spoke. He was finished glaring at Heero. "Oh no...noone knew what the hell was going on...let me finish it!" Duo Shouted. Trowa Gestured his hands, as if to tell Duo, 'go right ahead'. Duo cleared his throat:

* * *

/ the bunnies sat with the bear and a monkey/

"A monkey?" asked Quatre. "Shhhh." Snapped Duo

/ the monkey pulled out a banana.../

* * *

suddenly the power came on, Leading every boy in the room to hiss, and cover their eyes. "TO BRIGHT!" Duo yelled, putting his head in Trowa's lap. This caused the other boy to jump and go red in the cheeks. The TV was on. same Channel, Same show. Heero waved his hands. " SSHHHHHH!" and the old man that hosted the show finished with this line: "The only Thing that could possible survive a blast like that would be our little friend, the roach!" Heero smiled. "See..." He said, outstretching his hands at the TV. He saluted. "Thank you TV Guy! Thank you!"

Duo pulled his head from Trowa's lap. "Hmm, I really thought it would all end my way...WITH PIE!" He shot up to a stand and thrust a fist in the air. Wufei slid to a slouch, and thrusted his leg outward, kicking Duo to the floor. "The End." He said, with a giggle.

Spoot: I had to. This was like, one of my first fics I put up here, when I was like...19, I suppose.

Duo: Very nice!

Spoot: Thank you!


End file.
